


It's All In The Skirt

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Shopping, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy needs a new skirt. Clara needs to stop chatting up the customers. Or maybe she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘shopping’.

Amy stood in front of the mirror, pulling at miniskirt until it could pass as both respectable and a just little bit cheeky.

“Try a straight skirt, it'll curve under your arse rather than spread out over it, like the pleats,” Clara said boldly, knowing the struggle herself with cute mini-dresses. “Hold on, I saw just the one a moment ago.”

Amy waited while the girl ducked back out of the changing rooms and ducked back in with a short denim number. “Here, this'll look great on you.”

“Thanks,” Amy said, examining the skirt, wondering how she'd missed it. She shimmied out of the other skirt and pulled the new one up, looking herself up and down in the mirror before nodding. “You're right, it's perfect!”

“Special occasion?” Clara asked curiously, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“Driving test,” Amy answered, pulling a face.

“Well, I'd pass you in that skirt,” Clara said, doing her best to flirt.

“It's all in the skirt, darling,” Amy said with a wink. “If I pass, I'll even let the skirt buy you dinner, if you fancy it.”

Clara nodded eagerly. “Will you be coming too, should I be on the lookout for a skirtless beauty all night?”

“Maybe if you play your cards right and keep saying things like that,” Amy said as she handed over her number. “Pond, Amy Pond.”

“Clara. Clara “doesn't have a cool thing to say about her name” Oswald.”

Amy grinned. “Maybe I'll just call you Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
